R and S - The great movie adventures
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: There were 2 girls- R and S, they had amazing powers, they could teleport through time, space, and MOVIES! Join them in their wacky adventures as they jump through movies causing mahem and random shenanigans. SWEARING INCLUDED!


**READ THIS AN!**

**HI EVERYONE! Many of you are wondering what this is, well, me and my friend FROSTED SKIES are going to be doing a DRABBLE SERIES of scripts where we retell most of a movie, with us incorporated, mostly being evil or neutral, **

FS: AND FANGIRLING! :D

**Yes, AND fangirling. **

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A COMPLETLY RANDOM SERIES FILLED WITH RANDOM SHENANINGANS,!**

FS; YYYYAAAAAYYYY!

**There is also going to be a description of what we look like. I'M R and Frosty is S**

**Also R and S are like Doctor who, except we don't travel using a tardis, just ourselves, visiting movies and other dimensions. SWEARING IS INCLUDED!**

**Also, our eyes change colour, when we are using our powers they turn rainbow, when R gets angry her eyes become red with long thin black diamond pupils. Normally, they are a Dark amythest. _ BEAUTIFUL**

**S's normal eye colour is a golden yellow. - Scary yet gorgeous! x When she is angry the whole of her eye turns black, whites and all.**

THIS IS IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, ANYTHING SERIOUS! NO FLAMES!

**We own anything except R and S**

NOW LET US BEGIN THE AWESOME ADVENTURES OF R AND S!

* * *

**THE AVENGERS**

The intro...

*Fury is walking with agent Phil Coulson talking about the mysterious actions of the tesserect*

Fury: What do you know about the tesserect?

Phil: Nothing, it just - reacted all by itself

*they walk into the room, they talk and then the tesserect begins to glow*

Fury: What is going on here?

*Suddenly R and S appear, R is wearing a black t shirt with a purple bleeding heart on the front inside the bleeding purple heart is a big black Capital R, and jeans with black trainers and a black hoodie tied round her waist. She has brown hair and...rainbow eyes? Then her eyes become dark purple amythest. S is wearing black skinny jeans and a red tshirt with a white skull on it, Inside the skull is a big black S, she is also wearing an open black leather jacket and red converses. S has yellow gold eyes. R has a few purple feathers bunched up in her hair, and S has a few brown ones in the same style.*

Phil: Who are they?

R+S: HEY ALL! WE ARE HERE... TO FUCK SHIT UP!

Fury: o.o

*S runs over to clint and flicks his chest, he flies backwards about 10metres into the wall. He stays slumped against the wall for a few moments before getting up and rubbing his back.*

Natasha: Hey why are their eyes glowing rainbow?!

*Suddenly R and S just disappear into thin air.*

* * *

LATER

Pepper: I was having 12% of the moment

Tony: I -

?- Oooooh BURN!

*Tony whirls around and sees nothing except a small rainbow flash*

* * *

LATER

tony: he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered on it... son of a bitch!

R+S: LANGUAGE!

Tony: OK who is that!

* * *

LATER

Loki: I have an army

Tony: we have a hulk

R+S: *Run up to them* AND WE OWN YOU! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *disappears"

Tony: SERIOUSLY!? WHO ARE THOSE GIRLS!

Loki: I know not who they are.. but they are terrifying.

*ghostly far away giggles are heard, Tony and Loki shudder*

* * *

LATER STILL

Tony: I'm Bringing the party to you

Natasha: I don't see how that's a party.

*R and S suddenly appear*

R: I DO!

S; ME TO

R+S: LETS PARTY!

*Party rockers starts playing*

R+S: *singing* Party rockers in the hoooouuuuuuse toniiiiight! Everybody just have a good time! And we go make you looooooose your miiiind! We just wanna see you, dun dun dun! Shake that!

*They disappear*

Everyone else: O.O

* * *

L8R

*Loki is getting thrown around by hulk before being left in the floor.*

Hulk: *walking away* Puny god

Loki: Groan

*R runs up to him and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek*

R: S I DID IT! *runs away before disappearing*

* * *

LA- I give up, you know the drill.

Tony: No body kissed me did they?

*Everybody shakes heads*

*S runs up and kisses his forehead*

S: I DID IT! HE'S MINE FOREVER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Everyone laughs*

Tony: o.o

* * *

WHEN THEY ARE ALL TAKING LOKI BACK (FURY IS WITH THEM)

*R+S appear*

Fury: Who are you girls?

R: We are immortal time travelling dimension jumpers who are forever stuck at 14, and we LOVE it!

Fury: I meant your names

R: Oh, I'm R and this is S *gestures vaguely towards the other girl*

Fury: Would you like to join the Avengers?

S: Join the Avengers? Kicking ass and hanging out with super hot heroes every day, saving the world and beating up baddies?

Fury: yes

R+S: *looks at eachother before turning back to fury.* NAH!

S: We love a bad boy!

*The two girls run up to Loki and give him a kiss on each cheek*

R+S: BYE BYE SWEETIE!

*They disappear*

Loki: *Grins* Yep. :)

* * *

**Well there we go, its over, remember to review and tell us what you thought of this, REMEMBER! This is purely for fun unless it becomes popular, so FLAMES ARE FORBIDDEN! REVIEW and we could be going to YOUR favourite movie for a bit of fun! R+S are based off us. OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
